


Muggle Mango Thai House

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Head Auror Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Oneshot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: The Muggle Mango Thai House, the place they have met each week for the past eight years to get away from the Wizarding World. Where they celebrate, cry, and are family. They aren’t The Golden Trio, or Aurors or once upon a time enemies here but just friends looking for good food and good conversation, and good news.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 48





	Muggle Mango Thai House

She walks into the small restaurant that’s tucked away just around the corner from the Leaky Caldron. It’s a little muggle place they had found right after Ginny had told her she was expecting the first time. Her and Ginny had been out in the muggle world searching for the perfect gift for Mr. Weasley to announce the new baby and it had been a perfect afternoon. Her and Ginny made sure to stop into every muggle store searching for baby trinkets and adorable outfits, and made out with at least five yellow duckie themed outfits, and a yellow muggle style car seat to fit into Harry’s car. It was later that day on their way home that Ginny had a craving for Thai food, and they had found themselves here.

The young waitress notes her walking in and tilts her head towards the back of the restaurant. “No kids today?” She comments, and Hermione nods her head.

Their normal table was tucked away in the back, the lighting low and table round. It was just big enough for them all to sit comfortably, and Ginny, Harry and Ron were already seated, all looking to be in some kind of heated discussion. As she walked closer she noticed the prophet in front of Ginny- who had an aggressive eyebrow raised toward Ron.

“Hermione!” Harry greeted her, and stood up to give her a little half hug. “We were just discussing the Prophet, quiet an article Skeeter has.”

Hermione leaned over to give the rather large Ginny a side nudge, “Blood pressure needs to stay low for the baby Gin.” She jokes as the ginger glares across the table at her elder brother.

“So is it true Hermione?” Angrily questioned Ron from where he stayed seated.

“Is what true Ronald?” She replied as she poured herself some tea, and placed her cloth on her lap, surveying the food laid out in front of them.

“That you are.. you are running off to... of to America? Hermione really, you of all people should know better to take a job in New York. Who cares what that git wants, you love it here, this is where you want to make change...not New York. What will the ministry do without you? Honestly Hermione, you can’t be happy about this.” He grumbles as his hands fly around hysterically.

Hermione smirks down looking at the prophet headline, **_GRANGER LOOKING TO RELOCATE TO NEW YORK ON THE END OF DRAGON SAFETY WIN_** , as Harry butted in, “Now Ron, if Hermione was moving she would tell us, we can’t believe all of Skeeters lies. Plus she has a God-child she will need to look after VERY soon.”

Hermione looks over at Ginny who has half a dumpling hanging out her mouth. She grins sheepishly as they all divert their eyes from her awkward eating, and it’s just like the first time they had sat at this table.

Ginny had talked about the dumplings for weeks after, and had all but forced Harry to bring her back and Hermione tagged along because in all honesty it was delicious, and they never go anywhere with good food without Ron and that’s how it happened, how The Mango House, or as they refer to it Muggle Mango came to be their new favorite food spot- the place they came as friends to celebrate and to cry, away from the wizarding world that still saw them as the Golden Trio, as war heroes. No one stopped them here for autographs or pictures, they simply were a group of twenty somethings looking for a drink on a Friday night.

The young waitress with the purple hair and lip piercing appears, “Are you all ready? Or are you waiting for that hot dude?” She questions in a monotone voice, and Hermione wants to laugh because a part of her knows the three other wizards are fascinated by this girl who always waits on them.

“He will probably be a little late, but can we all just get our regulars please?” She curtly nods and disappears.

The young girls name is Annie, from what Hermione can gather and she’s here every Friday night, and like clock work on Friday nights around six they all bustle in, and at the end of the night Annie gets a big tip from her because the table is always so awkward and weird around her.

“That girl always gives me this look- like she’s looking into my soul.” Ron comments as he scratches the back of his head.

Ron, star quidditch player scared of a sixteen year old girl, that was pretty on par for him. She laughed at him openly as Harry rolled his eyes. The more and more they ventured out into the muggle world the more they all realized that Ron was very much like his father, fascinated and confused about muggles.

“Like I was saying though Hermione , you have responsibilities here. You are needed here, and I’m sure she would never move away from her God-children Ron... or us.” Harry prompted, looked at her for an answer to Skeeter’s write up.

Ginny was looking at her with wide, nervous eyes also seeking out the answer, and Hermione realized they all genuinely suspected the article to be true. She laughed to herself, “Life is odd isn’t it? Here we are, sitting together and in another life we wouldn’t be- in another life we are probably dead. Because we were fighting for something so much bigger then ourselves, and I’ve thought a lot about that recently and I’ve decided that if I can do that again- fight for something bigger then myself I will.”

She glanced up from the table when the little doorbell rang, and in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy.

“Oh look, there’s Malfoy...” Mutters Ron.

In a long dark coat, looking like anything but a muggle stood the tall Malfoy heir. His hair hanging down lightly over his eyes, and a large wrapped gift in his hands. Annie makes a bee line for him, smiling up at him from behind her purple hair, Hermione giggles because Annie does not smile at anyone but the tall “hot” blond, and for years she had begged him to let her tell Annie that he is her boss but Draco always refuses.

His grey eyes catch her’s, and he says something to Annie and makes his way over to the table. Walking towards them like a wizard, not one inch of him puts on the appearance of muggle. No wonder Annie flirts so hard, she mustnthink he is a walking God. How funny, Malfoy a walking God. She could never let him know she thought that.

She looks up at the table to see Harry contemplating what she had said, and Ron quietly glaring at Draco from his seat.

“Hello darling!” Draco smiles at her, placing the gift on the table and slowly slips off the long coat, reveling a muggle styled black suit, “Sorry to be so late, but Annie says you already placed the order. Isn’t this exciting? No children. Have you shared the exciting news?”

She nods and before she can say anything its Ginny who replies, “Please tell us you aren’t moving to New York!” The gingers face is bright red, and she’s holding her extended belly with both hands, and at some point in Hermione watching Draco, she had stood up. She looked like she was ready to fight him, just like how she had been looking at Ron.

Draco’s eyes go wide, and he looks down at Hermione, and then back up to the ginger, walking towards her, “Listen Potter, I know how much Hermione means to you, and I would never take-“

Ginny interrupts, “It’s not just her Malfoy!” She spits at him, pressing her finger into his chest, “Of course Hermione is important and of course I love her but both of you are this child’s-” she aggressively moves her I finger to point towards her belly, “-God-parents and you are both our family, and if you both leave then you leave me and Harry without our best friends and support systems and who will watch the baby when I go back to quidditch? And what will the children do? You would be leaving them without their cousins, and although mine are not low on those, your’s are and have you thought about how your mother would kill you? And how my mother would kill you?”

“Yeah!” Harry pipes in from the table, defending his wife.

Malfoy pulls Ginny’s chair out for her and helps her sit back down, she glares at him the whole time. “You’re really worried you won’t have anyone to watch your baby? There’s like forty Weasley’s. Just sit down Ginny, your about to pop and I don’t want it to be my fault.”

Ginny rolls her eyes, “And loosing my best friend to another country.”

“So, you didn’t tell them?” Draco questions her as he takes his seat next to her. She shakes her head.

“Damnit Hermione tell us what?” Ron asks and she looks up at him, his brown eyes and crazy hair. The pleading looks in his eyes, and she wonders if he really would be upset if she left, maybe it would be easier for him to not have to constantly see his best friend, ex-girlfriend with his childhood nemeses? But over the years he had moved on and maybe deep down he would really miss her.

A large, robust laugh comes from Draco and she knocks her elbow into his, “Okay, here open this Ginny.” Hermione slides the pink gift over the table to her, “I was going to tell you sooner but Kingsley swore me to secrecy but it will be announced tomorrow.” 

Both boys stay quiet as they watch Ginny’s confusion as she slowly starts to unwrap the gift. Hermione smiles gently to herself as Draco wraps his long arm around the back of her chair, his other hand drawing small circles into her arm.

Ginny opens the box to reveal a small white crochet baby blanket with red and gold threading. Hermione see’s it in her face as soon as Ginny reads it, as tears start to paint her cheeks. “Hermione!” She bellows as she starts for her friend to engulf her in a hug.

“Wait, what is it?” Harry questions reaching for the blanket laying it out on the table.

 _God Child to the Minster of Magic_ is woven into the cozy looking blanket.

“I’m going to New York for the introduction to the ministers!” She cries as her friends hug and congratulate her.

“Well, would you look at that! Hermione Granger, Minster of Magic.” Harry smiles at her as he looks up at Draco who winks at him. 

Ron clinks his glass against Hermione’s, “Does have a beautiful ring to it Mione!” 

“I cannot believe you all would think I would leave the manor.” Draco grins and the four friends all roll their eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this timeline doesn’t add up with the books but I feel like Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy would become Minister way before the books make it out to be:) Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
